Robin Hood
Robin Hood is the myth inspired by Norman James Attwood and his wife Maid Marion. Story The Regiment (has to be all guys to be merry men) spreads out as RAs amongst the time periods surrounding the magna carta signing to watch for any suspicious activity (they got a "tip" that it would be hit by Ramm agents, severely hurting democracy) Harry was there too- racism didn't really exist, no one remembers he was black and later portrayed as white They park the dragonfly in the middle of Sherwood forest, that serves as their "home base" Of course have a gallery of clothes with which to use in the dragonfly; norm chooses a hooded garb Walk into town, discover that sheriff is stealing from poor; Squad says keep a low profile, Norm can't. Norm steals back from the robbing soldiers, defeats them with merry men. earns a name around town; becomes an "outlaw" christened with names, shocked to realize they're in nottingham and they are robin hood and merry men However, merry men can't stay long because soldiers discover their treachery and try to arrest them. They retreat to forest and sporadically emerge to help townsfolk; townsfolk love them and keep them under their wing Meanwhile they read up on legends of robin hood? find some things out? Robin meets Marion, fall in love, she joins their band Meanwhile, Doc sends Quinn to make sure everything is ok. Quinn tells them to stay away, keep a low profile, they lie to him? Or he knows? Then they decide to follow one, discover conspiracy by Ramm to collect gold, they fight them and expose them; they escape but plot is foiled Doc pretends to be happy Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Quotes "Thank you for saving me from that (rich bully) man. I needed that money. What is your name, sire?" "Uh...(sees a robin)...Robin." "And where do you hail from?" "Uh...up north. Way north." "Why do you cloak your face, traveler?" "Robin. Sir Robin of the green hood has come to help us all." -villager "Yes. Listen to Robin...Hood." (Prot, smiles at end of sentence) "Dude...you're Robin Hood." "Robin Hood. I'm Robin Hood." (Likes the name, so Norman goes with it next time he speaks) I am Robin Hood. And this is my friend...uh...John. (later becomes little) (Prot. glares good naturedly) Wow, really? (afterwards) What are you reading? The legend of Robin Hood. It says here we did ___ and ____. I guess the story has been handed down so many times that it's been "Look at this. This one is good...that one is good. Look at this. Disney made a movie in ____. A fox? They made you a fox." "Yea, and you're a big fat bear." "No, this is ridiculous." Harry: They protrayed me as white. Of course they did. No one remembered I was black."